Forbidden
by Miss Ikari
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un shinigami tombait amoureux d'une jeune femme ? D'une jeune femme malade, abandonnée, résignée à mourir ? Que se passerait-il, s'il bravait l'interdit pour finir par réparer cette erreur ?


When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door

 _Be somebody -_ _thousand foot krutch_

Du sang, encore et toujours du sang. Les éclaboussures jonchaient les murs blanchâtres tandis que sur le sol gris n'était qu'une mare de sang. L'alerte fut donnée. Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre, ils étaient agités, et rapidement des voix montèrent, couvrant le bruit des pas, couvrant ce bruit infernal qui ressemblait à ses oreilles à un troupeau de chevaux lancés au galop.

Son regard coula sur sa main, le sang gouttait de celle-ci, s'écrasant dans la plus grande flaque, alors peu à peu elle se sentie partir, ses longs cheveux noirs salis par ce liquide atroce qu'elle haïssait tant, sa robe, son pyjama blanc était tacheté par ce qui avait ce goût métallique. C'était douloureux, tellement douloureux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, emportant parfois quelques gouttelettes du liquide vital qu'elle recrachait, vomissait sans cesse sans comprendre pourquoi, sans savoir pourquoi son être entier refusait ce sang qui lui appartenait. Son corps fébrile, faible, instable chuta sur le sol, s'éclaboussant avec son propre sang. Assez, assez. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus résister.

La porte blanche avec la petite fenêtre s'ouvrit rapidement, à la volée, la foule rentra, l'appelant, certains criaient, hurlaient. Mélange de peur, de terreur, de panique, peut-être de folie ? Néanmoins c'était elle. Elle qui était la plus apeurée. Elle qui était prise de tremblement, de convulsion, de spasme qui la faisait gémir, pleurer, hurler des cris stridents et rauques à la fois alors que la douleur fusait de toute part dans son être. Chaque organes, chaque vaisseaux, chaque artères, chaque capillaire… Tous se tordaient, explosaient faisant mourir l'enfant d'une lente agonie.

\- Alice ! Alice !

Alice, oui c'était comme cela qu'elle se faisait appeler. Alice. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas la laisser partir ? Elle voulait abandonner, elle en avait assez, abandonner les armes, le souffle, l'âme, l'esprit, la vie. Tout abandonner. Seulement on ne voulait pas la laisser partir, chaque fois on la ramenait, on la réveillait. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas une exception. Electricité. Son cœur repartant. Douleur. Sang. Peur. Pleure. Cris. Hurlements. Supplications. Puis le noir. Le vide, le silence. Oppressant, terrifiant. Alice avait peur, malgré son âge, malgré sa maturité dû à sa violente maladie, malgré son caractère, elle était, restait, transie par la peur. Elle lui dévorait les entrailles, les tordant alors qu'ils mettaient en elle des objets qu'elle ne supportait pas, des objets qui la tenait en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle devait rester vivante ? Ses organes lui faisaient mal. Son corps voulait se tordre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient de leurs voix. Sa langue était comme faite de pierre, ne pouvant se délier, ne pouvant même plus hurler, la voix brisée, disparue par trop de rejet, par trop de pleurs, de gémissement.

Puis le calme.

 **oooo**

Son regard se tourna vers la glace, regardant son visage pâlot, des cernes sous les yeux couleur écorce, les cheveux noirs ternes, la peau toute blanche… Alice se trouvait horrible. Ses doigts fins, blanc agrippèrent la pomme qui se trouvait sur la petite table de nuit de la pièce blanche, bruyante à cause des machines auxquelles elle était rattachée. La pomme brisa la glace, la fissurant, alors que du jus éclaboussait les morceaux qui chutaient dans un fracas englouti par les moteurs. Son souffle haletant s'apaisa après ce léger acte de violence, elle en avait assez. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Puis l'heure de la sortie arriva. Le ciel était grisâtre, les arbres, les plantes, l'herbe… Tout semblait terne. Les couleurs étaient fades, tout était sans vie, même le vent semblait avoir disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même les gens du bâtiment étaient absents. Son regard au couleur d'écorce de chêne se dirigea vers ce bâtiment. Blanc, des fenêtres sur toutes les façades, plutôt grande, certaines avaient les rideaux tirés, d'autres laissées apparaître des visages fatigués. Grand bâtiment. Haut. Large. Long. C'était un peu apeurant toute cette grandeur mais ce n'était qu'un bâtiment. Ce n'était qu'un hôpital. Ce n'était qu'un bâtiment psychiatrique, avec en plus des maladies graves et inconnues.

Alice porta sa main à sa poitrine, écoutant les battements imparfaits de son cœur. Ils lui avaient dit. Ils lui avaient dit. Que jamais elle n'aurait un cœur normal. Que jamais son corps n'acceptera son sang. Que jamais ils ne pourraient faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était sûrement le moment où elle avait perdu tout espoir. Son mutisme avait commencé, son envie de tomber aussi.

Ses pieds plièrent les brindilles d'herbe, elle évoluait dans ce jardin où d'habitude les gens que l'on disait « fout » jouaient. Mais est-ce que ces gens étaient si différents ? Alice les côtoyait, les voyait, les entendait, et au final elle les trouvait plus Homme que la plupart des autres. Ils étaient gentils avec elle, même les plus agressifs semblaient se calmer. Peut-être avaient-ils pitié ? Ils étaient si gentils après tout, les premiers à s'inquiéter, à sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, les premiers à tendre la main. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec eux. Il y avait des horaires, des horaires pour ce que la plupart appelaient « fous » mais aussi des horaires pour les malades. Mais pourquoi était-elle toute seule ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, elle s'inquiétait, ne savait pas pourquoi le monde entier semblait si vide, si triste, pourquoi les gens n'étaient pas là alors que d'habitude il y avait une certaine agitation. Elle s'avança encore, le souffle court, les yeux cherchant des figures, au moins celles des hommes et des femmes en blouse. Mais il n'y avait rien, seulement du gris, encore du gris, les couleurs s'effaçaient de sa vue, les sons bourdonnaient, son touché devenait étrange. La panique. Encore ce sentiment détestable, Alice commençait à stresser, angoisser, son cœur s'agitait, son sang tournait plus vite et déjà dans son corps s'activait un rejet dangereux. Ses genoux plièrent, ses mains agrippèrent sa tunique tandis qu'elle se tordait, sentant le goût amer et métallique remonter le long de sa gorge, glisser sur sa langue tandis qu'il envahissait sa bouche jusqu'à son palais. Sensation immonde et détestable, dégoûtante et répugnante, à un tel point d'horreur qu'Alice arrivait à se haïr elle-même, à haïr son être, son corps et son sang.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Elle releva à peine la tête, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'un filet du liquide rougeâtre glissait au coin de ses lèvres, elle ne voyait qu'un être flou, sans limite et sans couleur, une massez grisâtre et difforme jusqu'à ce que sa vue ne s'adapte, ne s'arrange. Ce fut d'abord des mèches blanches, même les vieillards s'inquiétaient pour elle alors ? Une mèche semblait cacher la moitié de la partie gauche du visage, cachant un œil tandis que le reste des blancs cheveux neiges semblaient seulement se batailler vers l'arrière, quelques épis par-ci par-là, comme s'il venait de se lever, mais étrangement cela lui allait bien et offrait un contraste avec son visage aux traits fins mais sévères, froid. Ses sourcils étaient tout aussi blancs, fins et froncés, alors que son regard lui semblait assez « je m'en foutiste », des pupilles vertes assez perçantes et déstabilisante, deux yeux encadrant donc un fin nez qui terminait sur une bouche tout aussi fine qui ne souriait pas. Alice mit un temps en plus de sa petite description physique pour comprendre la question, ses oreilles bourdaient et la voix pressée, rauque et même assez distante n'était qu'une ribambelle de sons informes. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé, la banale question, déjà elle se retourna, refusant qu'on ne la voie cracher l'afflux de sang, le trop plein qui emplissait sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge. L'herbe sans grande couleur prit cette fois une rougeur terrible, tandis qu'une violente toux s'en prenait à elle, brûlant sa gorge alors que le sang de nouveau s'échappait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alice était à bout. Son corps ne supportait plus ce sang. Lui non plus n'en pouvais plus.

Une main passa sur son dos, remontant le long de son échine jusqu'à arriver à la base de sa nuque, ramenant les noirs cheveux avant qu'une légère mais agréable pression ne vienne malaxer sa peau blanche, frémissante de quelques spasmes douloureux. C'était agréable, doucement agréable mais pourtant elle réagit par instinct, s'écartant de cette main tendu qu'elle prenait comme de la pitié, elle n'était pas aussi pathétique. Elle refusait d'admettre ce fait. Elle refusait d'admettre sa dépendance vis-à-vis des autres pour rester en vie, elle refusait d'admettre tout ce que sa maladie lui apportait. Par conséquent elle refusait de tout admettre. Ainsi Alice s'éloigna de ce touché de pitié, marchant dans son propre sang qui glissait maintenant sur ses jambes pâles, aussi fébrile que celles d'un faon. Son regard flanchant, presque éteint, presque vide, croisa celui légèrement surpris de l'inconnu qui laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, il sentait qu'elle allait parler, qu'elle voulait parler, il le voyait dans son regard aussi : fatiguée mais toujours avec une leur même faible qui parlait.

\- Je ne veux pas ta pitié !

La jeune malade avait dû rassembler une bonne partie de son énergie pour lui cracher cela au visage, ayant auparavant ramener un bras devant sa bouche avant de détourner la tête, des gouttelettes rougeâtre coulant encore par moment. Sans rien répondre il continua à la regarder, ayant retrouvé son air distant et de « je me fous de tout ». C'était plutôt perturbant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer une autre partie de son visage tellement ses yeux l'embarrassaient, la gênait. Ils étaient donc restés un moment à se toiser, elle haletante, lui calme, elle aux cheveux noirs de jais, lui aux cheveux blancs de neige. Différents.

Les infirmiers étaient venus la chercher, inquiets de ne pas la voir rentrer, inquiet de la possibilité d'une autre crise, inquiet d'une fatalité. Ainsi avait-elle été sauvée du regard de cet homme mais cela n'allait sûrement pas durer longtemps…

 **oooo**

La nuit fut terrible, toux, crises, cris, pleurs. Une routine habituelle chez Alice, une routine atroce qui l'épuisait, l'apeurait, faisant naître en elle cette boule d'entrailles serrées. Au final le sommeil n'avait pas été au rendez-vous, malgré les médicaments, malgré les recettes de grand-mère, malgré ses efforts. L'épuisement n'avait pas pu être apaisé. La fatigue sévissait, Alice la subissait.

L'aurore, l'aube pointait, les premiers rayons chauds et lumineux traversèrent sa vitre, venant se frotter à ses joues creusées, venant éclairer son regard terni, voilé par l'envie de se reposer, voilé par la maladie qui gagnait du terrain peu à peu, tant en violence, tant en espacement… Plus de sang perdu, plus longtemps, et des crises si rapprochées qu'elle les pensait parfois juste continuelles, encore et encore. Ne s'arrêtant plus, le sang coulait, l'odeur restait ambiante dans l'air, une odeur terrible qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Ils avaient beau nettoyer sa loge misérable, les effluves restés encore présente dans cet air mauvais. Elle se sentait seulement à bout, le cœur battant faiblement, ne ressentant même plus la joie et la peine, ne ressentant plus à rien à part la douleur fulgurante qui la compressait, brisait son être, le tordait, le pliait, le fracassait. Elle ne pouvait que chanter, forcer sur sa voix qui disparaissait elle aussi, s'éloignant, partant loin d'elle, la rendant muette, aphone peu à peu malgré tous ses efforts. Alice n'était plus rien. Une masse vivante qui attendait la mort dans la souffrance la plus totale. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il n'y en avait jamais eu, elle était prisonnière de sa propre maladie, de son propre rejet et à chaque instant elle ne pouvait que se demander les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle vivait encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle tant souffrir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mourir ? Emportée par la maladie, emportée par la faucheuse, emportée par ce qu'elle désirait si ardemment pour arrêter d'avoir mal. Elle était seule, délaissée par sa famille, alors pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas mourir ?

On toqua à la porte. C'était léger mais présent, sûrement les doigts d'une femme. Alice tourna à peine la tête quand l'entrée de sa chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant une infirmière qui s'occupait régulièrement d'elle avec derrière l'homme de la veille. Dès qu'elle le vu, malgré ses pupilles vides comme des boules de verre terne et opaque, empêchant de voir à travers, Alice ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, cachant son corps maigre, creux et faible, cachant sa maladie avec honte tandis que sa tête venait se lover contre ses genoux, ses cheveux longs et noirs s'étalant autours d'elle comme un rideau déchiqueté, laissant passer des traits de lumières, ici laissant voir son visage fatigué et quelques parcelles de sa peau blanche qui faisait ressortir ses veines violâtres et bleuâtres. Une misérable protection qui la rassurait à peine quand l'infirmière partie, leur lançant un regard inquiet, se demandant aussi ce qui allait se passer, mais cela elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Cela jamais elle n'aurait pu le savoir.

Lentement il se rapprocha, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du lit, la fixant toujours avec ce regard d'un vert profond qui la mettait mal à l'aise et qui la gênait sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Longtemps ils restèrent comme cela, lui la toisant, elle le fuyant. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas, ce n'était qu'un inconnu qui avait vu comment elle était pathétique, seulement durant tout le temps où il s'était trouvé présent sa maladie ne se manifesta pas. Elle la sentait bouger en elle, se mouvoir dans son sang tel du poison mais jamais son corps ne manifesta son rejet, mais quand il partit ce fut de nouveau terrible. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, comme si leur seule présence suffisait à nouer un lien de confiance, petit à petit. Ainsi quand il était partie la peur se relâcha, la pression s'apaisa mais la soirée, la nuit, fut encore plus terrible que la précédente, plus terrible que tout, elle crut voit la mort, elle crut voir une vie défiler, une vie grisâtre comme les images d'un vieux polaroïd, fade, sans joie, sans sentiments, sans rien. Cette nuit-là il n'y eut que de la douleur, on lia ses membres tant elle bougeait pour se faire tomber elle-même, accès de rage et de folie, d'abandon face à la vie.

Deuxième nuit où le repos la fuyait. Plus grosses cernes, corps plus creusé, plus pâle encore. Les larmes roulaient tellement sur ses joues tachaient de sang qu'au final les infirmières lui ayant fait sa toilette avaient plus l'impression d'utiliser les perles salées que l'eau. Il n'y avait plus de compassion, l'idée de seulement se mettre à la place de la personne et de lui donner les moyens de l'aider sans jamais rien faire à sa place, dorénavant ce n'était plus que de la pitié, l'idée de se mettre à la place de la personne et de tout faire à sa place. C'était pitoyable. Tellement pitoyable.

\- Faites attention, la nuit a été dure pour elle.

Chuchotement qu'elle entendit malgré ses oreilles bourdonnantes alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre pour la deuxième fois. Pourtant cette fois-ci Alice ne se cachant pas dans sa carapace, elle consentie à le fixer aussi, sentant malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble une base de confiance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole, de geste, seulement de la présence de l'autre pour sentir cette confiance émerger, sentiment, sensation étrange et nouvelle pour la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-on ressentir de la confiance envers une personne avec qui vous ne parlez pas ? C'était comme si deux auras se mélangeaient, s'entraidaient sans qu'ils ne le sachent, des choses invisibles qui agissaient silencieusement. Cependant aujourd'hui le jeune homme aux blancs cheveux mena le premier geste, s'approchant plus près, passant un bras sous les jambes si fines qu'il semblait pouvoir les briser en forçant à peine, de son autre bras il soutint le dos, l'incitant à s'agripper à sa chemise pour se soutenir légèrement alors qu'elle s'était enveloppée dans ses draps, par peur sûrement. Il fallait la sortir d'ici, il le savait, l'odeur était insoutenable, mélange de sang et de larme, de sueur et de diverses autres senteurs parfumées appartenant très certainement aux infirmières. Il fallait juste lui faire voir autre chose. Lui faire vivre autre chose que l'enfer.

Son pas était rapide, pressé, sous les regards des patients ou des docteurs qui essayaient de l'intercepter en vain. La détermination se lisait dans son regard d'épines de pin alors que le regard d'Alice flanchait vers l'inconscience, l'endormissement calme et apaisant dans une chaleur rassurante en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait plus rien, le vide, le noir, la solitude et pourtant c'était agréable. Elle se sentait bien, rattrapant légèrement son manque de sommeil, rattrapant sûrement des années ou le calme lui manquait. Ou le bien-être l'avait fui. Ou tout n'avait été que douleur, du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait connu que la souffrance, que le rejet. Ne pouvant même pas suivre un parcours scolaire, ne pouvant même pas avoir d'amis. Risquant sa vie à chaque instant.

Son regard terne retrouva le monde. Un monde étrange. Changé. Aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes, aux piaillements d'oiseaux doux et agréable par une journée au ciel bleu et au soleil brillant de mille feux. Puis ce fut la prise de conscience de l'entourage, des arbres, un petit sentier, un lac en face d'elle, à l'eau clair et à l'onde calme, elle, elle était assise sur un banc, à l'ombre, protégée par un grand arbre dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il lui manquait tellement de chose, tellement de connaissance. Que connaissait-elle du monde ? Que pouvait-elle connaître ? Enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ne sortant que dans un jardin sans couleur. Tellement de pitié qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à lui apprendre et quand elle demandait, il prenait cela comme un caprice. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprendre, la mort planant sur elle, en conséquence cela ne servirait peut-être à rien ? Peut-être que maintenant elle voulait abandonner pour cela, car on ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de combattre sa maladie en lui faisant vivre une vie « normal » ?

Sa pensée sombre, sinistre et très tranchante pour elle qui avait toujours voulu apprendre, fut interrompue par un mouvement et ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'elle sentie la pression contre son épaule. Il se tenait là, adossé, dormant contre elle, se réveillant doucement cependant avant de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

\- Toshiro.

De nouveau cette même voix, lasse et pourtant profonde, g rave et pourtant douce. Alice le toisa quelques instants, se sentant nerveuse et gênée, ce genre de contact était une première aussi, comment devait-elle réagir ? Que devait-elle dire ? La paniqua grandit peu à peu alors qu'il la fixait aussi, feuillage contre écorce, calme et détachement contre stresse et anxiété. Tout contrastait, tout ce combattait, et la tempête qui se battait dans l'être de la jeune femme lui offrit en cadeau une douleur aiguë. Son souffle se coupa, respirant plus fort, haletant presque, elle nouait et dénouait ses mains devenues moites. Le goût métallique remonta dans sa gorge, dans son palais, glissant sur langue tandis que déjà le liquide dégoûtant suivait, prêt à forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Ses jambes revinrent rapidement contre sa poitrine, de nouveau la même position que la veille. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa peur, sa maladie, elle ne voulait pas tacher ce paysage aux milles éclats, aux milles couleurs, aux milles senteurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le tacher de son sang perfide, néfaste, répugnant, empoisonné. Ce Toshiro la regarda quelques instants avant de détourner le regard, le posant sur les eaux scintillantes, un soupir passant sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors on va retourner à la même situation qu'hier et avant-hier ?

\- Alice.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, leurs voix se mélangeant, celle de la jeune femme n'était qu'un souffle et celle du jeune homme n'était qu'un soupir mais tous deux avaient compris et entendu l'autre. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celui aux cheveux blancs, elle avait enfin parlé. Après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, à se dire qu'elle n'allait tout simplement pas délier la langue, à la voir angoisser et a sentir la maladie reprendre le dessus. Mais il avait senti tout cela s'enfuir quand elle avait répondu, une question muette, un « comment tu t'appelles » alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, l'ayant eu après du personnel médical.

Ainsi la journée passa, calme, il lui parlait, parfois elle répondait, parfois elle se muait dans le silence, parfois il lui apprenait des choses. Jamais dans cet après-midi elle ne sentie la pitié, ni même la compassion chez lui, juste quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait discuter, avec qui elle pouvait se confier sans voir un regard qui se mettait à sa place, sans voir un regard qui disait « je te comprends ». Déjà de pâles et incertains sourires avaient commencé à naître chez elle, malgré la maladie, le rejet qui l'avait nargué plus d'une fois dans ce bel après-midi, malgré tous les mouchoirs passés par sa bouche et imbibés de sang, malgré toute la fatigue Alice avait souri, peut-être même un peu ri. Seulement toute chose avait une fin. Le jour déclina, il fallait rentrer, revenir dans un monde froid et sombre, gris, presque incolore, revenir dans une pièce sentant le sang et les produits médicaux. Dans un sens Alice ne voulait pas rentrer, mais elle était obligée. Alors ils avaient fait le chemin du retour ensemble, marchant côte à côte, parlant parfois mais le silence était dans leur relation quelque chose de bien trop important pour que leurs voix ne l'étouffent.

 **oooo**

Les jours passèrent, les crises se rapprochèrent toujours dangereusement, pourtant les deux jeunes gens avaient pris ce rituel de sortir ensemble, au calme, tous les deux, dans un silence rassurant. Pourtant les violents rejets empiétèrent rapidement sur les doux moments, mais jamais Toshiro n'eut un pas en arrière quand cela se manifestait, jamais il ne la considéra comme une personne qui ne pouvait plus rien faire, il la regardait seulement, la calmant et lui parlant tout de même pour lui changer les idées, mais jamais il ne faisait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Au final, une simple et étrange relation de confiance avait laissé place à une certaine amitié qui avait sûrement dérivé sur quelque chose d'encore plus profond quand Alice ne put plus sortir, la perte de sang beaucoup trop importante pour lui permettre d'aller dehors. Elle était confinée dans sa chambre et malgré les venues chaque jours de Toshiro elle avait perdu son sourire, elle avait perdu la lueur qui était apparue dans son regard, elle avait perdu ses couleurs, redevenant elle-même grisâtre comme le monde de l'hôpital qui l'entourait. Elle attendait la fin, elle attendait la chute, elle attendait la mort. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'échappatoire. Jamais il n'y en aurait. Mais dorénavant Alice était trop attachée pour accepter de mourir, mais il n'y avait pas d'espoir, il n'y en avait plus.

La toux. Le sang. La douleur. Cette fois c'était vrai. Son corps devenait si faible que son cœur pulsait moins de sang, que son souffle disparaissait, il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus d'odeur, plus de sensation. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même la douleur semblait partir peu à peu. Le seuil de cette douleur tant dépassé qu'elle disparaissait en même temps que son esprit s'embrumait. Puis elle le vu. Là devant le lit. Il la regardait tristement, et quand elle chercha à croiser son regard il détourna le sien, n'osant pas la regarder. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Alors Alice profita, elle profita de ses derniers instants à sentir sa présence, à le regarder, habiller d'un grand habit noir, s'arrêtant aux chevilles, attaché à la taille par une fine ceinture blanche, les manches étaient grandes, s'arrêtant aux poignets avec aussi une belle largeur, ce vêtement était orné d'une longue veste blanche, aux traits noirs sur la fin et elle pouvait voir accroché derrière son dos par un tissu aussi vert que ses yeux une longue lame. Une lame qu'elle connaissait. Un katana. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'appelait dans un souffle, une voix faible, douloureuse pour l'être devant elle qui dégainait lentement le fer, retenant presque son souffle sur ce qu'il allait faire. De nouveau elle l'appela, clamant son regard au moins une dernière fois, l'incitant à abréger ses souffrances, l'incitant à la trancher alors qu'il lui restait un peu de lucidité. Alice ne pleurait pas. Au contraire. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de ses derniers instants, heureuse de ne pas mourir toute seule sans le revoir, heureuse que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de lui prendre l'âme.

Shinigami.

Il avait évoqué ce terme un après-midi, vaguement. Dieu de la mort.

Il trancha, net, précis, les yeux clos, ne voulant même pas regarder ce qu'il était en train de faire et quand il rouvrit les yeux une papillon noir et rouge volait devant lui, un court instant il eut l'impression que l'insecte le remerciait avant de partir, passa au travers même de la fenêtre. C'était une âme après tout. Une âme unique. Une âme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait encore. Toshiro se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qu'il avait utilisé le premier jour, qu'il avait utilisé les jours sur la fin, la tête enfouie dans les mains il se retenait de hurler, de pleurer. Mais cela il ne pouvait pas se retenir, trop de sentiments, un amalgame puissant, dangereux, une explosion dans son être qui le marquerait à jamais. Il était un shinigami, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer une simple humaine et pourtant… Pourtant il n'avait pas pu commander à son cœur à sa première rencontre, il n'avait pas pu ne pas voir Alice.

Il ne regrettait rien mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi ce destin était si cruel. Il l'avait pourtant à peine connu mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

 _When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_

* * *

Héhé ! Toshiro ! (on ne me verra jamais écrire "Toushiro" ) J'adore ce personnage, j'adore ce manga, j'aime Bleach ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été hyper respectueuse de son caractère (et même de sa taille très sûrement) je sais, mais voilà, j'écris par plaisir, par passion et des fois, je l'avoue, je ne cherche pas à m'embêter, me tracasser de tout ceci !

Elle date un peu en réalité, et je vous avoue... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Pourquoi j'ai imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si Toshiro tombait amoureux d'une enfant malade ? Pourquoi elle devait mourir ?

Je m'en vais pleurer...

La maladie, je ne suis pas allée la chercher, j'ai juste inventé des symptômes et une sorte de nécrose chez Alice par rapport à ça.

Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas ! Ah, et s'il y a des erreurs je suis désolée, je fais attention mais voilà, je suis pas parfaite, je ne fais pas des études de littérature et ainsi de suite.

Voilà, voilà !


End file.
